nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Lee Project
A Lee Project, (also referred as: ALP, A Lee, Lee Project, Lee, Leepian and the Nations of A Lee Project) is most commonly recognized as the Chancellery Republic, which is also the main state of the Nations of A Lee Project. Throughout its history (2003- Present,) ALP has become a well known member of the Nation States World Community through regional bodies and extensive NS politics. ALP is a voluntary (c. 2002) member (c. 1984/1995) of the D&C Lee Family Commonwealth. =Nations of A Lee Project= Capital: - Leepian Largest city: - Leepian Official languages: - English Recognised regional languages: - English, French (Hamelin Territories) Demonym: - Leepian, ALPian Government (Main): Parliamentary democracy and Constitutional Chancellery Republic - Chancellor Rt-Hon. Jeffery Lee (C-PC) - Speaker of the Senate Hon. Liam Kinsey, (M-PS) Sovereignty: - The Chancellery Republic of A Lee Project Establishment: - Province: April 25, 1984 - Lee Confirmation: December 20, 1995 - DCL Act: November 22, 2001 - ALP Day: April 25, 2002 Area: - Total 6,984,670 km² (incl. protectorates) - Water (%) 3.58 Population: - May 24, 2008 Est. 10.032 billion (Chancellery Republic) 2.311 Billion (Protectorates) 12.343 (Combined) GDP (PPP): 2008 estimate - Total $30,000,000,000 Currency: - A Lee Project Dollar ($) (ALP-D) Time zone: - Mountain Standard Time - Eastern Standard Time Internet TLD - aleeproject.com Calling code - +1.403 ---- =The Chancellery Republic of A Lee Project= As of May 24, 2008: (NS Auto-Profile) The Chancellery Republic of A Lee Project is a massive, safe nation, remarkable for its compulsory military service. Its compassionate, hard-working population of 10.032 billion are either ruled by a small, efficient government or a conglomerate of multinational corporations; it's difficult to tell which. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, pro-business government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defence, Law & Order, and Education. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 34%. A powerhouse of a private sector is dominated by the Uranium Mining industry. The nation has recently been attributed to the funding of terrorist organisations, a cyber-war between file sharers and the music industry formats hard drives across the country, Amnesty Interregional has condemned A Lee Project for ignoring crimes against humanity, and drunk drivers are sentenced to death. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. A Lee Project's national animal is the Sandy-Colour Bear, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the ALP Dollar. A Lee Project is ranked 32nd in the region (of Canada) and 7,551st in the world for Largest Furniture Restoration Industry. Government: Parliamentary democracy and Constitutional Chancellery Republic - Chancellor Rt-Hon. Jeffery Lee (C-PC) - Speaker of the Senate Hon. Liam Kinsey, (M-PS) Establishment: - Province: April 25, 1984 - Lee Confirmation: December 20, 1995 - DCL Act: November 22, 2001 - ALP Day: April 25, 2002 Population: - May 24, 2008 Est. 10.032 billion (Chancellery Republic) ---- =Regions of Involvement= (Nations of A Lee Project collectively) - North America (c. 2003) - Ambassador without Portfolio Representative - 10,000 Islands (c. 2003-2004; 2007-2008) - Ambassador - TITO Field Commander - TITO State - Ministerial state of Labour - Assembly of Conservative-base Nations co-founder state - Assembly of Nations - Assembly of Nations Opposition Leader - The Radical Party of 10KI The departure from 10KI is still in dispute. ALP was banned along with several other nations in regards to their political affiliations and ideals. - The Meritocracy Assembly (c. 2004-2005) - Ambassador - The First Republic of the Region of Greece (c. 2005-2006) - First Presidential State of the First Republic of Greece (c. 2005) - Chief Justice State of the Regional Republic of Greece (c. 2006) - Canada (C. 2006; May 2008 - Present) ---- =Recognized Protectorates of A Lee Project= The ALP Protectorate of Hamelin Territories As of May 24, 2008: (NS Auto Profile) The ALP Protectorate of Hamelin Territories is a massive, socially progressive nation, remarkable for its absence of drug laws. Its compassionate population of 2.311 billion are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. The large government juggles the competing demands of Social Welfare, Religion & Spirituality, and Commerce. The average income tax rate is 30%, but much higher for the wealthy. A large private sector is dominated by the Uranium Mining industry. Elections have been outlawed and the country's famous rainforests are being bulldozed by the mining industry. Crime is moderate, probably because of the country's utter lack of prisons. Hamelin Territories's national animal is the Black Crow, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its currency is the ALP Dollar. Government: Parliamentary democracy - Chancellor: Rt-Hon. Jeffery Lee, (C-PC) - Governor General: Hon. Jason Sommes, (C-PC) - ALP M-PS Rep: John Smith, (M-PS of ALP) - Prime Minister: Hon. Michel Hamelin, (P-S) Capital: Donna-Dixon-Athens, Hamelin Sovereignty: Chancellery Republic of A Lee Project protectorate agreement ("ALP - The Hamelin Act, 2006" -- 2006-2007; May 24,2008 - May 23, 2013) Category:Former nations of significant size